


A Venetian Morning

by Narya_Flame



Series: The Wanderer [13]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Maglor (Tolkien) Through History, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: A moment between Maglor and Claire on Torcello, the summer after the events ofThe Ways of Paradox.Written as a gift as part of Fandom Trees 2020.
Relationships: Maglor | Makalaurë & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Wanderer [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133342
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: fandomtrees





	A Venetian Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Independence1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/gifts).



The morning breeze was warm in her hair and sharp with the taste of the sea. Ahead, the Byzantine campanile reared starkly over the trees. The sky was a hazed, gentle blue, and beneath her feet, the canal's green waters shone like new glass.  
  
Claire pointed her toes and arched her back. _Bliss._  
  
“Happy birthday, Miss James.”  
  
She turned and smiled at Maglor, who had returned from the taverna with coffee in each hand and a paper bag on his arm. “ _Miss James?_ ” she teased.  
  
Maglor smiled back, shrugged, and climbed up the broad pink steps to sit beside her. “Here.” He passed her one of the coffees. “Perhaps I should have put a candle in it.”  
  
“It would have made it quite hard to drink.” Claire curled her fingers around the cup and inhaled the rising steam, with its scent of chocolate and nutmeg and malt. “Thank you.”  
  
They shared oranges and biscotti as the sunlight brightened and the island stirred. Afterwards, Claire rested her cheek on Maglor's shoulder. He kissed her head and put an arm around her waist, and she closed her eyes and leaned against him as the slow buzz of motors rose from the lagoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write Claire's POV in the first person, but this piece seemed to want third person, for some reason. I hope you like it, Indy, and that it brought some summery cheer to this chilly winter!


End file.
